Astoria 2 chance
by Monica Gabriela
Summary: Astoria have a 2 chance for life ,she can help his family with a new identity .


Astoria woke up in a bright and loving room. In front of her on a wooden chair stood a gentleman on a wooden chair with a gentle and loving look. - Get closer Astoria, do not worry

\- Hello, who are you?

\- My name is Cornelius and because you were a good person I would like to give you another chance to live under another identity and to help your old family.

-Thank you a lot, I really want to see them again.

\- Only one person will know who you are, your sister Dephne. You will go to Hogwarts and you will be a year older than your son. When you feel ready, you will tell them, but not before you finish your mission You have it Astoria looked puzzled at him and felt a sense of fear and love in her heart that she could see her family.

"I agree," Astoria said suddenly.

\- I will give you this medallion that you can contact me, be careful not to give it away. Your name will be Bella Greengrass. You will tell them that you are a distant cousin to get into Draco's family without being suspicious. Good luck, my dear. The old man spoke a spell and everything was lit up around her, and Astoria woke up in her old house in her own room. At that moment somebody knocked at the door and came in. A silky blonde hair is shy in the room

\- Astoria? It's really you?

The two sisters embrace the emotions and miss.

-Daphne I'm so happy to see you!

-Me to, but we do not have a lot of time tomorrow, you have to go to Hogwarts and be an elite student, beautiful, smart, and become popular like a real Slyderin. We have only good clothes and we will make you beautiful.

Okay, but Draco and Scorpius are all right?

\- Not too much death has brought a big gap in their hearts and in their relationship. They are not so close and Scorp has trouble in school. He does not talk to his father about it. Draco does not even contact us.

\- I know Draco is away from Scorp when he's about five years of fear of becoming like him. Dahne you had to see. When I was sick and weak after his birth, he took care of him day and night, he was So proud of him, even after he was away he loved him so much, and even if he was not popular and a leader was proud of him, Astoria said with a pain in his heart that he would not have thought things were going A tear starts flowing on her right cheek, and she raises her hand to fry it quickly.

The two girls began to make their luggage for Hogwarts and Astoria to prepare both soul and material for what to follow. They began to think of all sorts of things. "How did that happen?", "Draco "Why do not you see that you are a good dad?" Instead, his eyes are getting ready to go for a bath. As he gets naked, he remembers how Draco always takes care of him. Was always there for them. The night when Scorp was conceived and how much love they wanted a child of their own. Who to grow up with love without faith in bloodshed

-Astoria is the time to sleep you have to rest, Daphne said outside the door. Astoria stood up from the bathtub and began to dress in his pajamas and go to his room and get to sleep. Thousands of thoughts passed through his head Hopes to save the relationship between the two guys

The next morning the two were on the platform where they were waiting for the train. Near them, a tall, blonde-haired man stood 3 meters further, and beside him a perfect copy of what seemed to be his child. Astoria looked full of emotion when She finally watched her ex-husband and son.

"We have to go talk to them." Daphne said, pulling her hand to them.

"I do not think that's a good idea," Astoria said suddenly, as they walked toward them.

"We have not seen Draco for a long time." Daphne said to the blond blonde

"Good," Draco said, with a bored voice and a look of contempt

-Daphne Aunt Sally. She said Scorpius as she looked at the new face beside her

-To get to know a very distant cousin Bella, our family did not mention much about her, but then she's going to study at Hogwarts I hope she and Scorp will understand.

"A distant cousin?" Draco asked as he looked at her questioningly.

-There's the train arrived. Daphne quickly.

"We ought to go." Scorpius said Astoria while they were on the train leaving Draco and Daphne alone

\- Hey Draco I was wondering if you could come up with Christmas with Scorpius, we'd better make you better acquainted

Draco stood firmly, staring at her

What makes you think I want to come here? He's nervous. Anyway, it seems to me that Astoria looks like that girl, I'm not going to mess with you.

-Come on would be a good vacation for your son, especially after the death of his and Astoria seaman because they got the appearance of grandmothers after all we are relatives. So?

-Well, I'll try to come, but do not expect me to like it. Draco said in time he twisted his heel and left nervously

At least Daphne will think


End file.
